fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Interval 05 - Infiltration - Relic
Interval 05 - Infiltration - Relic is the first part of Interval 05. After leaving behind the Old Underground Metro Area and the subway system, the Sergeant continues to track the Nightcrawlers to retrieve Gavin Morrison. Brief SITUATION: Radio contact has been restored with Captain Raynes. Signs of life in the city have all but disappeared following the explosion. The civilian population has been evacuated or has simply vanished. Gavin Morrison has been apprehended by the mercenary force. MISSION: Pursue the mercenary force and discover where they have taken Gavin Morrison. Walkthrough After gaining control, continue on forward. Soon you will see there are two Replicas in front of a wood slat fence and three behind it. You can smack the two in front for their guns, and if you desire, you can shoot the others, but you can't get through the fence to get their guns, so it's just a waste of ammo. Continue through the buildings and the trainyard, and you will see lots of gear for you to pick up. You will no doubt be full at some point. There's a crate full of G2A2 Assault Rifles in one train, and a crate full of ASP Rifles on the ground behind another. There is also many Medkits and Body Armors scattered in and around the traincars. Walk through the door on the left side of the trainyard, and you will soon notice the fenced off area with a bunch of Replicas in stasis, including a Heavy Armor. Head through the red door in front of you, and there will be a Replica Laser Elite there in stasis, as well. You now have a choice; you can kill him now for the Lightning Arc he carries, or you can let him live and he will become a Replica Elite later with a Type-7 Particle Weapon, one of the three places in the game where you can get this weapon. Whichever you chose, head on up the stairs and flip the switch to open up the large garage door in the trainyard below. Before you head down, there are two M77 Remote Bombs at the end of a little metal ledge. Head back the way you came, and you'll notice that the fenced-off area with the Replicas is badly damaged and the Replicas are gone. Keep going and you will hear Raynes over the radio talking about how the Replicas are reactivating. Pick up the AP-5 Deployable Turrets on the workbench (if you haven't already), and head outside. As soon as you approach the gate, you will be greeted by a few waves of the Replicas. Plant one or two of your turrets out on the boxes outside, but make sure that they can cover each other. Replicas will now come from all over, and if you placed the turrets earlier, you will have some allies in the fight. If the turrets were placed correctly, they should be able to take out most if not all of the regular Replicas on their own. After this, three Heavy Armors will come for you, and one of them is carrying a Lightning Arc. You can run back to the inside of the building that you just came from and place proximity mines or the remote bombs found earlier in the doorway to kill one or two of them. Alternatively, there is a big green machine half way through the bottom floor, near the bench where the portable turrets were. You can hide behind this, as the Heavy Armors won't go past it, and peek out to engage them. They won't be able to shoot you, as you aren't exposed, so you can shoot at them without retaliation. Once all of the enemies are dead, make sure to pick up whatever guns/ammo, medkits and armor you want or need, because once you head under the big gate, it will close behind you. Go through the blue door. In the next room is some gear, along with two remote bombs behind the machinery. Head on up the steps and into another room, which is actually the same room you entered earlier. Once you reach another catwalk, you'll hear telltale Replica radio chatter. On the ground floor is a medkit and two frags on a wooden pallet, along with two VK-12 Combat Shotguns leaning against the cardboard box next to the explosive tank. Head upstairs or through the double doors, it doesn't matter, because they all lead to the same room. There are two or three enemies in this room, one upstairs and at least two downstairs. Down the hall is a fork, but both forks lead to the same room. Here you will be faced with four Replicas and a Heavy Armor. There are some green explosive tanks and a circuit box that can be shot at to explode if someone wanders near them, and some medkits and body armor are scattered around. Once all enemies are finished, walk up the stairs and onto the catwalk into a little office. Grab the shotgun here and the armor if you want and procede. Keep going until you see some Shades killing some Replicas. Head on down the steps (take note of the body armor on the box if you need any) and open the door into the next room. You'll briefly see someone behind the doors on the other side of the bloody room just as they close, but as you approach them, they will blast outward and some Nightmares will come for you, so have your weapon ready. After the Nightmares are dispatched, Shades will run in from the doorway and attack. Use the same tactics here on the Shades as you did previously in Interval 04 for best results. When done battling the Shades, search the rooms branching off the main one for medkits, body armor and two frags. Keep going the only way available to you and you'll come across a locked gate and a blocked door. Bust the lock on the gate and drop down. Now that you're down in the tunnel, walk towards the ladder at the end, but just as you near it, it disappears and you're placed in a weird hallucination. Head back the way you came, and fire will appear and the floor will start to tilt upwards and will dump you out into a dark area filled with flames and into a large red pool. Swim downwards into the glowing "window" and fall through. Head forward and through the doors. As soon as you walk forward, two Nightmares will spawn on each side of the next door. Kill them and open the door to move on. The next door is open but slams shut, but there is nothing hiding behind it when you open the door. At the end of the room, you will see Chen's body being dragged away. Follow through the open doorway and meet the spectacle of a bunch of twitching ghosts on the walls and ceiling. After they dissolve into ash, walk forward to Chen sitting on the ground. As you get close, he stands up and flails around before exploding into a shower of blood. After he explodes, the hallway elongates as one or two Nightmares come for you. As you get near to the place where Chen exploded, the hallway "pieces" itself together for you so you can continue on to the next door. In the next room, which looks like a lab, there are some puddles of blood at the furthest area. There are three Scarecrows hiding in the pools of blood and will growl when you get close, alerting you to their positions, but fortunately, all of them can be avoided by walking on either side of the room, though the walls need to be hugged when walking by to avoid being dragged in by the Scarecrows that inhabit the middle those pathways. Head through the next bloody room with the operating tables and then the next one, though one of them holds a Scarecrow in the middle of the room, hiding in a puddle of blood, though like the others, this one can be gotten around as well by walking next to the walls. Head through the door and you will see a distorted room with more operating tables in odd positions and angles and a door in the floor. Open the door and drop down. Once again, you are in the tunnel you were in previously, though now you are next to the ladder. Climb up and continue on. In one office, (look for a big glass window) you can see a Health Booster on a table, but he door can't be opened. Instead, look though the window and see the circuit box on the wall. Shoot the box to blow open a hole in the wall to allow access to the room. Inside, there is the Booster and one of the three places to find a Type-7 particle weapon, along with some body armor. You will see some Replicas on the way, and once you get to a big room, prepare for a big fight, including a Heavy Armor. Pick up the medkits and armor here when you're done with them, and then climb up the ladder. Head on up the stairs, and when two Replicas run from you out of a door, don't immediately follow them. Instead, pick up the two medkits and body armor and the assault rifles, though you may want to temporarily switch out one of your weapons for the HV Penetrator here, and go back for the two Penetrators on a table by the stairs for the enemies you are about to face. When you are ready, walk out of the door. When you walk past the traincars, the Replicas will be heard on the radio, and two REV6 Powered Armors will come from two garage doors from the building to your front. Instantly run back to the building that you came from, as it is nearly impossible to fight the REV6es out in the open, as one will nearly always attack your flank as you fight the other. The REV6es won't follow you into the building, so fighting them from here will lead to less use of your medkits. The penetrator will provide valuable service here, as its spikes count as armor-penetrating, taking down the Armors quicker. Use Slow-Mo coupled with the penetrator and frag grenades and remote bombs, if you have any. Once the REV6es are scrap metal, search the traincars in the yard for some medkits and a set of body armor. Go through the blue door on the building that the REV6es came from. Once inside, you'll first notice the dead Replicas lying around. You can take their weapons if you want, but you no doubt have better weapons than the ones found here. Keep going in the hallway and you will end up outside again. You can watch the Replicas fighting the Nightcrawlers through the slat fence if you want, with the Replicas eventually losing the battle. Otherwise, head up the stairs and into another hallway with more dead Replicas and a dead Heavy Armor, whose penetrator is free for the taking. When you reach a catwalk with pipes running horizontally and a locked blue door, jump over the railing to the pipes and drop down to the end of this part of the Interval. Category:Intervals Category:Perseus Mandate intervals Category:Perseus Mandate Walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs